Tord Returns
by Kaylee Or Something
Summary: When Tord comes back to Britain to visit his old friends, will Tom and Tord learn to get along, or will things get messy? Rated T just to be safe. Sorry for adding to the whole TORD FANDOM thing. I really am. Eddsworld FanFiction :D


**After like, 24 hours total of watching Eddsworld I decided I'd make an Eddsworld FanFiction while I'm making 'Invaders Need No One.' This is gunna be about Tord coming back. I mean, I don't want to add to the whole Tord fandom thing but I just thought it'd be fun to make. Eddsworld belongs to Edd (or currently Tom) and this is MERELY a fanfiction. Don't kill me. (I'm sorry Tord.)**

Tord Returns

Chapter One: Suprise Visitor

Edd and Tom sat on their couch watching TV late one night when all the sudden, the doorbell rang. "Matt, could you get the door?" Edd said, focusing on the television.

Matt groaned. Why did _he _always have to get the door. Without saying anything, he walked over and peeked out the peep-hole. Matt's eyes widened and he stepped back from the door.

"Matt, who is it?" Edd said turning his attention towards his ginger friend.

"Uhh.." said Matt, motioning towards the door. "Edd I think you need to see this for yourself."

Edd shrugged. "Why?"

"JUST GET OVER HERE!"

"Fine, fine!" Edd got up from the couch and made his way to where Matt was. He looked out the peep-hole and stood back in suprise. Edd opened the door and stared at the red-hoodied, spikey-haired Norwegian standing on their front porch.

"Tord!" exclaimed Matt cheerfully.

"Tord, it's nice to see you again," said Edd. "What brings you back to Britian?"

Tom's eyeholes narrowed at the sound of his name. Tord. Tord. Tord. It repeated in his head a million times as his two friends welcomed his enemy into their home.

"Yeah, Tord. What brings you to Britain?" Tom said bitterly, not even bothering to look up.

Tord shook his head. Same old Tom. "If you must know, I was wondering if I could stay here for a while. It'd be nice if I could spend some time with my best friends," he said, smirking at Tom. Tom let out a faint growl.

Edd and Matt sensed the tension between the two. If they didn't do something quick, things could get a little messy. "Uh, Tord. We'd love to have you stay here for a while. Um, let me show you where your room is. We kinda remodeled the place..." Matt and Tord disappeared into another room leaving Edd and Tom together.

"Tom, please promise me you don't do anything stupid." Edd begged.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"No, seriously. Tord is our guest. It'll only be for a few weeks. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure." said Tom as he walked into the kitchen. "I won't do anything _stupid."_ he muttered.

"Okay, here's where you can stay. After we added an extra floor 3 years ago we also threw in a guest room." Matt said as he led Tord into the guest room. "We'll give you some time to settle in and whatnot." he said leaving Tord alone in the room.

Tord looked around. The room was red, like his hoodie. Almost as if it was in case he ever returned. Tord shrugged and began unpacking.

He pulled three guns out of his suitcase and hid them under his bed. He also put a large knife along with them too. After unpacking the rest of his junk he set his empty suitcase in the closet. Tord sat down on the bed for a moment, taking everything in.

"Did you talk to Tord?" Edd asked Matt, eyeing Tom who was reading a asdfcomic.

"About what?"

"About Tom!"

"Oh...uh.."

"Matt, seriously. If Tom and Tord start fighting, we don't know what could happen!" Edd warned, turning his attention towards the hall that led to his violent friend's temporary room. "What if Tord ends up staying here permanently?"

"Calm down, Edd. Do you really think something bad is going to happen? I mean, the worst Tom could do is insult the crap out of him, and he does that to everyone." Matt reassured.

"I guess you're right. But we need to careful." Edd said. "I'll go talk to him myself."

Tom smirked. He heard everything his two friends said. They thought something bad was gunna happen. Sometimes they were such idiots. But if Tord crossed the line, Tom was gunna do something about it. Tord had left, not him.

"Hey Tord, is everything okay?" asked Edd slowly opening the bedroom door.

"Yes, Edd. Thanks for letting me stay here for a while."

"No problem. But there is something I need to talk to you about." Edd said, not making eye contact.

"And what's that?" Tord raised an eyebrow.

"Can you and Tom at least _try _to get along while you're here?"

Tord's face showed pure shock. Tom treated _everyone_ like dirt! It was all sarcastic humor but still. They weren't the best of friends but they still managed to get along somewhat. "Edd, you have nothing to worry about. As long as I'm a guest in this house I'll do my best to get along with Tom. You have my word."

"Good," Edd said. He was sort of taken aback by his response but immediatly shook it off. He shrugged and pulled the door shut as he left.

"I'll get along. But if Tom crosses the line, I'm gunna do something about it," Tord said with an evil grin.

**This is my first Eddsworld Fanfic and again: I am sorry to Tom, Tord and everyone. I really do not mean to add to this whole Tord thing. Just thought it was a fun idea for a fanfic. Please review. KAYLEE NEEDS IDEAS 3:**


End file.
